The first Games
by Alibay04
Summary: after the war ended, President blaze issued the first hunger games. two teens Asther and Ajax must navigate their way through the hunger games but only one will win. may the odds be ever in their favor.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

 **ASTER**

I wake up feeling more frightened then I've ever felt. As I rise out of bed I feel cold sweats streaming down my back. Hearing the horrible news that the districts had lost the war put all of district three on edge. President Blaze had announced that he would issue some sort of execution game as punishment of the districts uprising. He would speak more about it today, which scared me into think horrible thoughts that my mother would have to leave me. My mom spends most of her time at work, working as an engineer for the capital. As I get up out of bed I walk downstairs to eat. District three isn't a poor district, however we fought in the war to help less fortunate districts like 12 and 13. Yesterday, we herd news that 13 was bombed after the war had ended. As I walk out of my house, my district has an eerie feel. Ever since President Blaze declared that execution game everyone has been on edge. I walk to the main square where people have gathered, waiting for the president to speak about the game. Only a few minutes' pass when the screen turns on with a sign that said "mandatory viewing" more people gathered around when the face of the president appeared on the screen. "good evening, people of district three" he said, his voice booming from the screen. "the war is over and that dark part of our history is finished. But the people of the capital still crave punishment for the uprising. Because of that, phanem will issue its first hunger games." When I heard the word hunger games I was confused on what that might be. It didn't take him long to explain. "everyone from the age of 12 to 18 will have their name in a bowl that will determine their fate. One man and one women from each district will be chosen, and if they are they will fight the death in an arena and if they win, the forgiveness of the capital will shine through and they will be bathed in riches. That is all". after he finished talking, I ran into my house, tears streaming down my face. the thought of me being chosen scared me the most.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's been two days since President blaze declared the first games. But the horror is still fresh in my mind. "what if I get chosen?" "I don't think I'm ready to die". Are thoughts that frequently run through my mind. The president also revealed the games would start next week. I loathed the day it started. As I wandered the streets of my district, hoping to find the smallest bit of peace

 **THE DAY OF THE REAPING.**

I woke up in a pool of sweat when my mother woke me up and told me to put on a dress when I finished. I didn't understand why I had to dress to my possible death but I didn't argue. I kept telling myself that I had a very slight chance of being chosen saying there are thousands of kids in this district. I took a deep breath, and got ready. Walking out of my house was the scariest moment of my life. Even though I had a very slight chance of being chosen, that didn't stop me from being more frightened then I ever felt. When I arrived at the square, lots of kids wearing their fanciest clothes arrived with their parents. My mother didn't come because she told me there wasn't a reason to. This was the most nerve racking time I my life and my mother didn't even bother to show up. The mayor of district three arrived on a podium and a woman I've never seen stood next to him. She wore colorful, foolish clothes. The mayor started talking about the importance of these games. what he said exactly is a blur. I only started paying at attention when the women said 'lady's first' my heart skipped a beat. She drew from a giant bowl. She cleared her throat "Aster Rinn" as soon as those words escaped he mouth I screamed "no!" and ran as far as I could the opposite direction. Two guards caught me and carried me two the podium. I continued screaming and no-one said a thing. The lady cleared her throat "and now for the boys" she drew from another large bowl and said "Ajax Piers" which was a name I knew from school. He was a lot more compliant then I was. I don't remember much after this. All I remember is my scrambled thoughts. "I'm going to die soon" was one of them. As me and ajax boarded a train, he finally spoke to me. "hi" he said "hi" I replied not really in the mood to talk. "so, are we going to talk strategy?" he said, those which confused me. He didn't seem scared at all. "uhhhhh" I replied not knowing what to say. Ajax continued saying how are we going to win this thing?" "I didn't think we would" I replied felling very pessimistic. "c'mon we got this" he said in attempt to reassure me. The food on that train was the best part many assortments of fruits and cakes. Dinner was like I'd never experienced with chicken, bread, strawberries, etc. every night I ran into my room positive I was going to die in the arena. And I felt like the only one who noticed how immoral this was.


	3. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE:** hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the first two chapters of this story! Please write a review just so I know if you like it or not. The next chapter will be out shortly! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up from the worst nightmare, I was running from something I was full of terror and I was screaming things like ''you were my friend'' and when the person came into the light in turned out to ben ajax, and stabbed me in the chest. This nightmare reminded me that me and ajax are not on the same side, and we never would be. I got out of bed in the middle of the night only to see ajax sitting on the window seal, looking out of the window as the train drove by. I walked towards him and he noticed me and said ''hey'' ''hi'' I replied, walking to sit next to him. ''I heard you scream in the other room. Did you have a nightmare?'' he asked ''yeah. I started having them ever since the president announced these games''. I replied '' me too. '' he said ''so do you have any relatives back in district 3?'' I asked ''yeah, I did, a sister. I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye. I knew I had to win so I could see her again. Do you have any relatives?'' he asked. ''no, barely a mother'' I replied. He looked at me puzzled. '' what do you mean?'' he replied. I said "my mother doesn't seem to care about me, she didn't even come with me to the reaping. ''oh, I'm sorry.'' He said ''I guess I don't really have a family'' I said ''well now you have me''. He said I couldn't help smile. But then I remembered we couldn't be friends. It would only make things worse when one of us dies. ''so, any ideas on how to win?'' '' are you crazy''. I replied '' what do you mean?'' he said. '' only one of us can make it out alive. You know that right?'' I said '' wait, what?'' as soon as those words came out of his mouth, I flushed with anger. '' you are so immature! What did you not even hear the president talk about the rules? '' I said '' uh, Aster I'm sorry'' ajax said. '' I didn't know''. ''of course you didn't they told me about you in school, never paying attention I didn't think it would be this bad'' I said as I walked away.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As I woke up, I instantly feel bad about what I said to Ajax and knew I had to apologize to him. I was way too hard on the boy, so as soon as I got out of my room I went up to ajax and said "I'm sorry about what I said earlier'' '' hey, its fine, I understand why you were mad, I was acting really immature I just didn't want to go.'' He said''. I get it'' I replied.

 **A few days later**

The odd dressed capital women showed me and ajax to designers that will help us look our best for some sort of tribute parade. I didn't understand why I had to look pretty before my death but I didn't complain. Since our district is technology, the designers wanted to deck us out in some sort of wiring. I thought that was a stupid idea. '' so why do you think capital people dress like that''? I ask Ajax. "I don't know. They probably do it because they think they are better than us, therefore dress better'' he replied. I didn't think the capital dressed better than us, I think they look foolish in their colorful cloths, but I kept that to myself. My designer took me into a room, stripped off my clothes, and thoroughly cleaned me. I didn't know I had that much body hair until it was waxed off me. When I saw myself after they cleaned me up, I was surprised at what I looked like. I didn't know a human could be this clean. ''wow'' I blurted out. ''you like''? said one of the designers. ''yes''. I also said my skin was smooth and freshly waxed. When Ajax walked out of the cleaning area he looked completely different. His skin was smooth and his face was free of dirt. He looked in the mirror and you could see how surprised he was in his face. a few hours later me and ajax were put in clothes rigged with fake wires. And put on a chariot. Fear started to strike me knowing that soon I would be shipped to my death. I realized that I have nothing for me back in district three. I would try my best to keep Ajax safe. Under any circumstances. he has a family who he needs to keep safe.

 **Authors note: hey guys! I'm really excited about how this is turning out. Sorry about the weird time skips it's just that I don't want to spend too much time for the origin story because you probably already know it. if you like the story please write a review and Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

'' Ajax'' I said ''yeah what's up'? he replied. '' so, I heard that that there is something in the arena that is filled with weapons'' I said ''really?'' he replied '' how do you know?'' "well, I heard the president talk about it. and I don't think you should go for it''. I say ''what, why'' he says, clearly confused. '' think about it this way, there are going to be tons of tributes trying to go those items.'' I say. '' you're right. So many tributes trying to get those weapons, it would be like a bloodbath''. He says. '' exactly'' I reply. '' if you are lucky enough of get a kill, u should take their weapon, assuming they have one. ''sounds like a good idea'' he said ''wait, your acting like you're not going in the arena'' he says, chuckling a little, and don't laugh, and grow a concerned face. ''what's wrong? He asks me and I slowly walk to sit next to him. '' only one of us can come home''. I remind him ''and I want that to be you. You have family you need to take care of back in district 3''. I say. ''wait, that's your plan? To try to make me win instead of yourself? That's ridiculous.'' He says. '' listen, I want you to be able to see your family again, my mother didn't even bother to come to the reaping''. I reply. ''no, Aster I want you to come home, I want you to live your life, not allow yourself to lose it because of the capital''. He says. ''wow, I didn't know you cared about me like that''. I joked. '' well I do, Aster I've always cared about you''. Those words hit me like a bullet. Me and Ajax had talked before but we weren't really best friends, and hearing ajax, a boy who girls swoon over in district 3, say that he cares about me caught me completely by surprise. I didn't know what to say after, things were running through my mind like: does he like me? How long has he felt this way? "Ajax," I say '' I need you to win so you can be with your family, I have no-one for me back in three". "well at least you have me, now" ajax blurts out. My eyes widen, at what ajax said, he confessed his feelings for me, at the worst time. ''I should go'' he said ant he walks out of the room to his bedroom. I watch as he leaves, trying to process what he said, secretly hoping there was a way we could return to 3 together. But knowing that was impossible, I walk back to my room and think.


End file.
